


Say You Remember

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Stiles gets drunk and confesses his feelings to Derek they wind up having sex. The only problem is that Stiles can't remember a thing about it when he wakes up the next morning.





	Say You Remember

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who sent in the prompt: “You don’t remember last night at all, do you?”  
> I'm not sure I achieved the levels of angst you wanted to with this but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

Stiles opens his eyes with a groan, immediately closing them when the light causes his head to throb. Come to think of it, a lot of him is throbbing right now. He feels like he got into a fight with a bear and lost. Not that he would know that that felt like. But he imagines it would feel something like this.

Stiles burrows further down into the blankets, determined to get a few more hours of sleep. He’s sure he doesn’t have anything to do today so there’s no reason for him to be up right now. Except the bed shifts next to him, causing Stiles to furrow his brow in confusion. Shit… had he brought someone home last night? Last night seems like such a blur. There had been a party, a celebration for the pack members graduating from college. He knows he drank but had he drank that much?

There’s a sigh and then a hand on his shoulder, “Stiles.”

Stiles’ eyes shoot open and he’s grateful he’s under the covers because he’s not sure he’s ready for the onslaught of sunlight. Still, he’s going to have to do something. Have to face this. Whatever _this_ is. Because the voice on the other side of Stiles’ bed belonged to Derek Hale.

“I’m not coming out,” Stiles says, “it’s too bright and I’m far too hungover. If I move I may die.”

Derek huffs a laugh, “I have water and ibuprofen. You need to at least drink some water and take the pills before going to back to sleep.”

Stiles peeks his head out, his breath catching when he notices that Derek’s only in a pair of black boxer briefs, his hair a mess. Stile imagines he looks much the same but can’t bring himself to check. He takes the offered pills and water feeling dread building in his gut.

“Are you alright?” Derek asks, “you’ve gone pale. You’re not going to puke, are you?”

Stiles shakes his head and then immediately regrets it, groaning at the sudden jolt of pain he feels. Then he realizes that yeah, he actually might be sick. He jumps out of bed, running into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before he starts emptying the contents of his stomach. Derek follows him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Stiles hates it. Not that gesture itself. He hates that something might have happened with Derek last night and he can’t remember it. Something he’s been wanting and imaging for years and he can’t recall a single detail.

“Oh God,” Stiles groans, flushing the toilet before leaning his head against the side of the bathtub, “I am never drinking again. Drinking is evil.”

“You didn’t seem to feel that way last night,” Derek says, sitting down cross legged on the bathroom floor, watching Stiles intently, “in fact you seemed to believe the opposite.”

Stiles glances over at him, “Did I?”

“You did. You said quite a lot of things actually.”

“I’m a horrible person.”

“I don’t see how you got there,” Derek says, then sighs, “You don’t remember last night at all, do you?”

Stiles shakes his head slowly, not wanting to cause the headache to get worse, “I remember the beginning, when we started drinking. I may remember dancing a little bit. But after that it’s all blank. What did I… did we….?”

Derek looks down at his hands and Stiles can practically feel the guilt radiating off of him, “I should have known. But that special wolfsbane brew Lydia made was strong and I wasn’t… I couldn't hold back as well as I normally can. But I should have known you wouldn’t want this. I took advantage of you and I’m _so_ sorry Stiles.”

“Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down there big guy. I never said I didn’t want this, whatever this is. If something happened I’m not upset about the act itself, just that I can’t remember it. I mean if we… did we have sex?”

Derek nods, “We did. You kept going on and on about how much you loved me and wanted me and wanted to take care of me. Then we came back here and well… if it matters you were amazing.”

Derek scratches the back of his neck nervously, eyes focused on the floor. It should, but right now Stiles has other things on his mind. He sighs, crawling until he’s sitting with his legs touching Derek’s, his back against the counter, “I meant when I said I didn’t regret it, but do you?”

Derek’s eyes snap up to meet his, “No! Of course not. But you were drunk…”

“Seriously Der? We were _both_ drunk. I know you’re probably thinking you took advantage of me but you didn’t. In fact, if anyone was taken advantage of it would be _you_ since I apparently came onto you pretty heavily.”

“Well like you said, we were both drunk. We made the choice,” Derek says.

“But?” Stiles prompts.

“No buts,” Derek rolls his eyes when Stiles snorts, but a fond smile is playing at his lips, “I was going to say I’d like to make the choice again now that we’re both sober but now I’m rethinking things.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Stiles says, “I’m going to brush my teeth and then I’m going to kiss the Hell out of you. And you damn well better make it a memorable one.”

Derek ducks his head, “I’ll do my best.”

“God you’re adorable. Someone that looks like you should not be adorable but you are.”

“Just brush your teeth Stiles.”

Stiles slowly stands up, aware that his head is still throbbing a little bit. He leans against the counter, afraid that if he doesn’t he’ll wind up back on the floor, and does a very thorough job of brushing his teeth.

When Stiles is done, he turns around to find Derek there in front of him. Derek leans on the counter on either side of Stiles, bracketing him in. Stiles puts a hand on Derek’s hip and brings the other hand up to Derek’s cheek, smiling when Derek leans into the touch.

“I believe you owe me a kiss,” Stiles says.

Stiles wants to say his world stops when Derek kisses him but it doesn’t. He’s aware of everything. Every brush of lips, every sound, the way Derek’s stubble scratches against his skin, how Derek tastes of peppermint toothpaste and coffee. He finds he prefers it that way. He wants to know. Wants to catalogue every detail.

He doesn’t care what happened between the two of them last night, because he has this now with Derek. Does he wish he could remember their first time together? Sure. But he knows there will be other times, other memories to make, other times spent exploring each other, getting to know each other in ways nobody else will ever know. He might not remember last night, but gets every today and tomorrow with Derek, that’s good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm taking prompts from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or any other prompts for Sterek and/or Thiam.


End file.
